Undisclosed Desires
by A.S. Cavendish
Summary: UA. Prenez un artiste misanthrope et névrosé aux traits juvéniles qui décide d'aller donner des cours au lycée. Confrontez-le à un énergumène intrusif, bruyant et haut en couleurs et profitez des étincelles. SasoDei
1. Monday, Monday

**_NDLA:_** _Hello! Voici ma première fanfic Naruto sur ce compte et mon tout premier SasoDei publié. Je suis incapable d'imaginer Sasori avec quelqu'un d'autre que Deidara. Je lance ce premier chapitre exprès un 8 novembre car BON ANNIVERSAIRE SASORI-CHOU ! A partir de là je compte poster minimum un chapitre par mois, le chapitre 2 est déjà partiellement rédigé donc je devrais pouvoir m'y tenir. J'ai mis Rating M par précaution, il y aura très certainement quelques scènes plutôt explicites sans être graphiques donc je pense que c'est justifié. Je crois avoir tout dit. Oh, et j'affectionne tous mes lecteurs, mais je chéris tout particulièrement ceux qui reviewent, cela va sans dire ..._

 ** _Titres:_** _Concernant le titre de la fic, il s'agit d'une chanson de Muse que j'ai trouvée fort à propos. Pour celui du chapitre, c'est_ Monday, Monday - The Mamas and the Papas _, car on a tous besoin d'une petite touche rétro dans nos vies._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **1 -** **Monday, Monday**

Sasori était une personne très simple. Il ne suffisait que de trois choses pour le rendre heureux : l'art, le calme et l'hygiène.

En ce qui concernait l'art, Sasori ne jurait que par le bois. La sculpture de bois, la peinture sur bois, la gravure sur bois... s'il pouvait y avoir de la musique de bois, il n'écouterait que cela. D'ailleurs, les seules formes de musique qu'il appréciait étaient quelques rares instruments à bois et à cordes comme le hautbois et le violoncelle – soit ceux qui impliquaient du bois.

Toutefois, il n'avait une tolérance que modérée en terme de volume sonore, ce qui faisait que de manière générale, il chérissait le silence davantage encore que la musique – le silence emprunt de la mélodie du travail du bois. Pour être serein, il devait évoluer dans un environnement qui lui permettait _d'entendre le bruit du pinceau sur le bois_.

Or, beaucoup de choses s'évertuaient à entrer en conflit avec son besoin de calme et de sérénité.

Tout d'abord, il avait un petit budget. Ce petit budget impliquait qu'il vivait dans un petit deux pièces où le séjour lui servait également de cuisine et de chambre, car il avait entièrement dédié la chambre à son art. Ce même budget impliquait également que pour se permettre un deux-pièces, même modeste, il n'avait pu se permettre de faire le difficile ni sur le quartier, ni sur l'isolation des fenêtres. Il devait donc en permanence supporter les bruits de voitures, de sirènes, des rires gras et des cris des bandes d'abrutis qui n'avaient rien de plus important à faire que de traîner dans le square du bas de l'immeuble _toute la sainte journée_ – n'avaient-ils pas, comme tout un chacun, des cours, un travail, des besoins physiologiques ? Sasori était persuadé qu'ils se relayaient pour faire des gardes de vingt-quatre heures. Sans parler des familles ''nombreuses'' (euphémisme) qui ressemblaient davantage à des colonies de vacances – quelle idée de faire des gosses ? Sérieusement ? C'était primitif, stupide, capricieux – et surtout, c'était _bruyant_. Sasori était bien trop irrité par le bruit – et par le manifeste mépris des parents pour les nombreux moyens de contraceptions – pour témoigner de la compassion envers les mère qu'il entendait s'égosiller à longueur de journées.

Ensuite, Sasori était extrêmement à cheval sur l'ordre et l'hygiène. De son étroite armoire à vêtements aux divers ingrédients et boîtes dans son frigo, tout était rangé, empilé dans un ordre précis et, selon l'objet, étiqueté. Il nettoyait quotidiennement l'intégralité de son appartement et désinfectait même en sus la plupart de ses surfaces. Sasori sortait très peu : il abhorrait la foule et les espaces publics. Tout l'agressait : les odeurs de parfum, de tabac, de transpiration, de pots d'échappement le faisaient suffoquer, le bruit ambiant des conversations et des voitures lui donnaient mal à la tête, l'envahissement de son espace personnel le heurtait au plus profond de lui-même et l'idée des multiples sécrétions génitales qui étaient entrés en contact indirect avec les barres de bus, ainsi que la perspective de la prolifération des bactéries qui se régalaient de passer de main en main lui retournaient l'estomac.

Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Avant de se reclure chez lui, il avait une vie sociale normale bien qu'un peu pauvre et des standards d'hygiène parfaitement homologués. Il allait à l'école d'art, vivait toujours avec sa grand-mère, sortait faire ses courses lui-même, visitait le musée deux fois par semaine et très occasionnellement, il avait des rencards. Mais depuis qu'il avait fini l'école, que sa grand-mère était décédée, qu'il avait déménagé et qu'il avait peu à peu coupé les ponts avec toutes ses connaissances, la distance qu'il avait établie entre lui-même et la vie extérieure l'avait rendu agoraphobe – voire misanthrope – et sensiblement hypocondriaque. Pour préserver sa santé mentale dans sa vie d'ermite, il avait instauré des rituels, des règles de vie très claires qui le rassuraient dans son environnement de solitude – parfois troublé par le passage d'un livreur ou d'un traiteur, un coursier venant prendre ses créations ou un voisin rencontré en allant chercher le courrier.

Sasori ne pensait pas en être à un niveau pathologique – pas tout à fait. Il éprouvait juste du dégoût et du mépris pour l'extérieur, cultivé par l'opposition entre la stérilité et l'organisation parfaite de son environnement de vie et l'agitation polluée de l'extérieur.

Aussi, Sasori était rarement de bonne humeur. Il faisait de son mieux pour se créer un espace harmonieux qui lui inspirait de la sérénité – un environnement propre et hygiénique presque stérile, ordonné et classé – mais le bruit prenait le dessus sur toutes ses fonctions cérébrales et il se retrouvait régulièrement allongé sur son canapé-lit à écraser ses mains sur ses oreilles dans le but de neutraliser ses tympans – en vain.

A l'âge de trente-cinq ans, Sasori pouvait officiellement déclarer qu'il détestait sa vie.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'effectuer un changement majeur : au lieu de vivre des aides sociales qui complémentaient sa maigre vente d'objets sculptés – dont le ratio restait relativement bas en raison de son incapacité physique à se concentrer dans ce qui lui servait d'atelier – il avait cherché (et trouvé) un travail. Un emploi relativement sûr et stable, à défaut d'être plaisant.

Car Sasori n'allait clairement pas s'amuser – oh, ça non. Bien qu'en rapport avec l'art, son travail regroupait tant de chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter : du bruit, des espaces publics souillés, du contact humain avec des créatures nauséabondes, immatures, irrespectueuses, incultes _et_ bruyantes.

Sasori allait enseigner.

Lundi 1er septembre, jour de la rentrée : Sasori s'y était préparé. Toute la semaine, il était sorti se promener, un peu plus longtemps chaque jour.

Le lundi, il s'était contenté de faire l'aller-retour en métro jusqu'au lycée pour compléter son dossier – cette première confrontation à l'hygiène déplorable des transports publics avait déjà constitué une réelle épreuve, et il avait pourtant choisi une heure creuse. A l'aller, il avait passé les portiques en faisant de son mieux pour ne rien toucher et réprimé une grimace de dégoût en jouant du bassin pour activer le mécanisme – heureusement que la station du lycée était équipée de portes automatiques. Une fois sur le quai, il était resté un moment debout à observer les gens aller et venir dans les wagons avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de rentrer pour s'agripper courageusement à une barre de sa main gantée. La ligne étant sensiblement plus chargée lors du retour, il avait du faire abstraction de la nausée qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Le mardi, il était allé lire au parc – tout en étalant du tissu sur le banc pour ne pas s'asseoir à même le bois.

Mercredi, il était allé faire ses courses lui-même. Hormis des grognements d'indignation envers quelques enfants et une profonde nausée en voyant une femme tâter pratiquement tous les fruits et légumes du rayon, tout s'était passé comme il fallait.

Jeudi, il était retourné au parc pour pique-niquer et y passer la journée. Cette fois-ci, il avait couché son petit drap sur l'herbe et non sur le banc afin de s'y installer confortablement.

Et vendredi, il avait exploré la ville à pieds pendant plus de trois heures.

Durant ses balades, Sasori esquivait naturellement tout contact avec d'autres individus – ce qui s'avérait assez difficile dans le métro et dans la rue – et en rentrant chez lui, il se jetait sous la douche.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sasori était prêt à affronter le métro en heure de pointe : sa carte d'abonnement dans la poche, une écharpe pour protéger sa bouche et des gants fins pour aborder les barres et les poignées de portes en toute sécurité, il passa la porte de son immeuble et se dirigea vers la station de métro.

Son agoraphobie et sa claustrophobie ne tardèrent pas à refaire surface. Bousculé de toute part, il hâta le pas pour s'adapter au mouvement.

Une fois dans la rame du métro, Sasori parcourut l'espace du regard à la recherche d'une place assise – en vain. Il fit de son mieux pour prendre son mal en patience malgré le sac à main que sa voisine incrustait dans ses côtes et les aisselles masculines qui se trouvaient inconfortablement proche de son visage – ce qui lui rappela douloureusement pourquoi il détestait être si petit. Deux stations plus loin, une place se libéra mais avant qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un geste, quelqu'un le bouscula pour aller s'y asseoir. Sasori lui lança un regard courroucé qui se mua contre toute attente en béate stupéfaction.

La personne en face de lui avait de longs cheveux blonds visiblement soignés malgré la queue de cheval désordonnée qui en retenait une partie, laissant une mèche négligemment recouvrir une partie de son visage dans un style plutôt punk. Il – Sasori supposait en raison de l'absence de poitrine – portait un tee-shirt blanc assez perturbant qui présentait une grosse bouche en travers de sa poitrine, dépourvue de lèvres et s'ouvrant sur une langue malicieuse à moitié cachée par son blouson. Son pantalon serré était taché de peinture aux tons vifs – authentiques ou factices ? difficile à dire – qui ressortaient bien sur le tissu noir. Des baskets montantes noir et bleu fluo et un imposant casque rouge et noir venaient compléter cette panoplie déjà haute en couleurs.

Le volume de son casque était tellement élevé que Sasori pouvait presque comprendre les paroles de là où il était. Ses couleurs étaient presque aveuglantes, sans harmonie et sa coiffure était asymétrique.

Pas une fois en trente-cinq ans Sasori avait-il remis sa sexualité en question. Il avait eu peu d'aventures, certes. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti investi dans une relation mais il mettait ça sur le compte de son caractère solitaire et de sa marginalité – ainsi que du manque d'intérêt du commun des mortels.

Et pourtant, en dépit de son manque apparent de goût, de respect et de discrétion, ce jeune homme venait soudainement d'éclairer Sasori sur un point majeur de sa vie qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé. Qui avait certainement été là tout du long, bien caché pour échapper à sa vigilance. Mais le voilà qui s'exhibait fièrement devant un Sasori abasourdi.

Sasori était gay.

Et Sasori le fixa avec une telle stupéfaction, une telle intensité que l'énergumène dut sentir son regard, car il leva les yeux de son smartphone et brisa le charme aussi sec :

\- Kes' tu regardes, ouais ?! Tu veux ma photo, gamin ?

Définitivement un mec. Incorrigiblement bruyant, et rudement vulgaire. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : s'être une fois plus fait tacler sur le fait qu'il était très loin de faire son âge, ou le fait que ni son goût vestimentaire, ni son asymétrie capillaire, ni son volume sonore outrancier, ni même sa vulgarité terrifiante ne parvenait à entacher la surprenante fascination de Sasori pour lui. Celui-ci, à la fois bouleversé et humilié, bafouilla quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même et se faufila vers une place assise non loin de là d'où il ne pouvait voir le jeune homme.

Sortir du métro s'avéra plus difficile encore que d'y entrer : il dut jouer des coudes pour accéder à la porte et sentit l'hyperventilation arriver. Une fois sur le quai, il bouscula les passants pour rejoindre le plus vite possible la surface et, une fois dans la rue, se concentra pour calmer sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Après avoir réprimé un frisson horrifié en repensant au nombre de personnes avec qui il était entré en contact direct et indirect, il se dirigea vers le lycée.

Il s'attarda dans la salle des professeurs pour prendre un café et faire la connaissance des quelques collègues déjà présents. Il sympathisa superficiellement avec le professeur de biologie, Kakuzu, et se dirigea vers sa classe.

Enseignant en dernière année de lycée chez des lycéens spécialité arts, Sasori s'imaginait – naïvement – qu'il aurait affaire à des jeunes motivés, intéressés et doué.

Ce qu'il pouvait être candide.

Lorsque Sasori pénétra dans la salle, nul signe de reconnaissance des élèves : ils l'ignorèrent magistralement, même lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bureau pour poser ses affaires. Bien qu'habitué à se sentir petit, il eut l'impression d'être minuscule, voire invisible. Son regard balaya la salle quelques élèves lui jetèrent un regard intrigué avant de recommencer à échanger avec animation, parfois assis sur les tables. Sasori se sentit particulièrement oppressé et conscient de sa personne.

Sasori attendit. Mais Sasori était loin d'être quelqu'un de patient. Il parvint à tenir environ huit secondes avant de se retourner vers le tableau, bouillonnant, et d'écrire d'une écriture régulière et soignée : RETENUE SAMEDI MATIN SI JE N'AI PAS LE SILENCE A 10. Et il compta intérieurement, ajoutant au tableau un bâton par seconde. Au bout de cinq, tout le monde était assis, et à neuf le silence était total.

Satisfait, il se tourna vers la classe, et la sensation d'écrasement qui l'avait étreint en entrant dans la salle dans la plus profonde indifférence s'était muée en un agréable sentiment de supériorité. Toutes ses appréhensions s'envolèrent et un sourire presque mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour.

La tension était palpable.

\- Je suis Sasori Akasuna, votre professeur d'Arts plastiques. Merci de m'avoir accueilli dans le calme et la sérénité. Avant de procéder à l'appel, je vais vous expliquer comment je fonctionne. J'abhorre le bruit et l'agitation. Si vous faites du bruit, je m'énerve. Si je m'énerve, vous allez souffrir. Et sachez que je ne suis pas très patient, alors je m'énerve vite. Moralité : ne faites pas de bruit. Autre chose, en ce qui concerne les retards...

On frappa à la porte. Irrité, Sasori invita à entrer. Se présentèrent alors un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et gominés et … le jeune blond chaotique du métro. Celui-ci eut l'air étonné de reconnaître Sasori mais se reprit vite, et toute l'assurance de Sasori s'évapora d'un coup lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Désolé du retard, hm.

\- Ouais, on a eu un accident de Chocapic, putain, surenchérit son camarade.

Alors qu'ils entraient pour s'installer, l'irritation de Sasori causée par la nonchalance, la grossièreté et l'insolence des nouveaux arrivants lui donna la force de reprendre possession de ses moyens et il serra les point en annonçant fermement :

\- Dehors.

Les jeunes semblèrent hésiter.

\- Monsieur, putain, soyez cool...

\- Dehors ! Beugla Sasori.

Les deux énergumènes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Le vulgaire au cheveux gris se précipita dehors, et le blond le suivit, fermant la porte après un dernier regard intrigué à Sasori qui en fut très troublé.

En vérité, il aurait sûrement laissé entrer n'importe quel autre élève – même lui était capable d'indulgence pour le jour de la rentrée. Mais ce garçon le troublait, et il avait paniqué. Il avait paniqué, et savait qu'il serait incapable de maintenir la même attitude de supériorité et de contrôle s'il était dans la pièce. Ce qu'il allait devoir dépasser, car Sasori ne pouvait pas l'exclure de cours pour toute l'année – surtout sur le prétexte pathétique que ce petit jeune lui faisait tourner la tête comme un adolescent.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans encombre, le renvoi des deux garçons ayant étrangement renforcé le calme religieux de la classe. Il leur fit remplir une fiche personnelle dont il n'avait rien à faire et qu'il ne regarderait probablement jamais avec des items basiques comme : _Nom ? Prénom ? Âge ? Loisirs et passions ?_ puis d'autres questions un peu plus spécifiques comme _pourquoi avoir choisi une spécialité artistique ? Qu'attendez-vous de ce cours ? Quels sont les objets/thèmes qui vous inspirent le plus ? Quel est votre support de prédilection ?_ Cela lui avait permis de profiter d'une bonne dizaine de minutes bien silencieuse, puis il avait rapidement présenté le programme de l'année. Somme toute, sa matinée se passa plutôt bien. Le midi, il alla réchauffer son tupperware au minable micro-ondes de la cafétéria.

\- Désolé pour ce matin, hein.

Sasori se retourna pour se retrouver face-à-face avec le blond du métro.

\- Je suis pas du matin, hm. En plus, tout le monde me dévisage parce qu'on me prend pour une fille alors j'en ai marre qu'on me fixe bizarrement. Et je pensais pas que vous étiez prof.

Sasori ricana intérieurement en se disant qu'il avait lui-même du mal à regarder l'adolescent comme un élève - et qu'il était très paradoxal de ne pas vouloir attirer le regard des autres lorsqu'on avait un style aussi tape-à-l'oeil.

\- Je m'en doute. Et ton excuse pour le retard de ce matin ? Je suis profondément étonné étant donné qu'on a pris le même métro et que je suis arrivé au lycée environ une demi-heure en avance.

Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

\- Vous vous doutez bien, les copains, la cigarette, tout ça, hm.

Le professeur lui lança un regard sévère.

\- Le tabac, c'est le mal. Et ça pue. Je n'ai pas à te dicter ta conduite mais je t'interdis de rentrer en classe en sentant le tabac. Et je ne tolère pas les retards. Compris ?

Sasori avait beau dire cela, il appréciait l'odeur du jeune homme – et paradoxalement avec les maigres relents de tabac. Celui-ci répondit en souriant.

\- Limpide, monsieur. Oh, et je m'appelle Deidara, au fait.

\- Je sais, rétorqua automatiquement Sasori avant de se reprendre. J'ai noté ton absence.

Il devait observer Deidara d'une drôle de manière car l'élève sourit d'un air narquois. Sasori se ressaisit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre plat est prêt depuis un moment.

Sasori le regarda avec hébétude, puis rougit en réalisant que derrière Deidara, la queue pour le micro-ondes s'était considérablement allongée. Confus, il retira rapidement son plat et s'éloigna en prenant soin d'esquiver tout contact avec les autres clients de la cafétéria.

\- A bientôt, hm ! Entendit-il derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas, déjà bien trop embarrassé. Ce garçon s'adressait à lui avec une familiarité telle qu'il était profondément troublé et qu'il n'osait le lui reprocher... un peu comme s'il n'était pas son professeur.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'élève ne l'avait pas encore vu en position d'autorité. Peut-être qu'une fois que ce gamin – Deidara – l'aurait vu en tant que professeur, il se montrerait moins familier et condescendant … et peut-être alors que Sasori arriverait à le considérer comme l'élève inintéressant – et surtout intouchable – qu'il était.

Sasori se retourna en entendant un rire sonore et vit Deidara prendre son camarade de retard par l'épaule. La vision de ce contact lui provoqua un frisson – un curieux mélange de dégoût et d'envie – et il alla s'installer dans son coin en se giflant mentalement : l'année commençait bien.


	2. Radioactive

_Hello! Ma foi, je suis bien fière d'être parvenue à tenir les délais que je me suis imposés : pile le 8 ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

 _Oh, et à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, merci mille fois. Chacune de vos reviews m'a réchauffé le coeur et motivée à prendre le temps d'avancer et finir ce chapitre, donc merci encore à ceux qui reviewent, merci d'avance à ceux qui vont reviewer et merci de me lire à tous les autres. Merci encore à ceux et celles qui m'ont mise en Follow/Fav., là encore c'est très bon pour mon ego - et donc pour ma motivation à écrire._

 _Titre : Radioactive - Imagine Dragons_

 _Anyway, bonne lecture et au mois prochain !_

* * *

 **2 - Radioactive**

A six heures et quarante minutes, le réveil sonna. A six heure et quarante deux minutes, Sasori était dans la douche et il y resta pendant treize minutes après quoi il revêtit une chemise et un pantalon propres et sans pli. Il se fit bouillir de l'eau et laissa son thé infuser une minute et quarante-cinq secondes, profitant de ce moment pour se couper une part de brioche. Sept minutes lui suffirent pour terminer son petit déjeuner – vaisselle comprise – et après avoir enfilé chaussures, gants, manteau et attrapé son sac préparé la veille, il quitta son appartement à sept heures et dix minutes.

Sasori n'avait que cinq minutes à marcher entre son immeuble et la station. Il laissa passer un train plein, puis un autre, et en voyant que le troisième était également peuplé il se résolut à s'insérer comme il pouvait dans un wagon. Il ne pouvait éviter tout contact avec les autres passagers mais il parvenait tout de même à respirer correctement. Puis, deux stations plus loin, ce fut le drame. La rame fut prise d'assaut, les bousculades s'enchaînèrent et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Sasori devint incapable de bouger un membre.

Et à sept heures et trente deux minutes, il se retrouva pressé contre son élève.

Celui-ci, sensiblement plus grand que Sasori, l'enlaça presque d'un bras afin de se tenir à la barre. Le bras gauche tenant fermement son sac contre lui, Deidara utilisa son épaule pour écarter son casque de son oreille gauche.

\- Bonjour monsieur, hm. On est un peu serrés, hein ? Plaisanta Deidara.

Oh ça, Sasori l'avait observé. Il était complètement tétanisé et malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, il était sûr que son élève allait le remarquer.

Mais ce qu'il avait encore moins envie que son élève remarque, c'était la réaction progressive de son corps au contact de celui du jeune homme, alimentée par leur friction due aux mouvements de la rame. Sasori avait complètement oublié la sensation que pouvait avoir un corps – désirable – contre le sien, et à en juger par la promptitude de sa réaction, son propre corps aussi. Paniqué à l'idée que Deidara le sente – il serait tellement mortifié qu'il devrait démissionner si tel était le cas – il se concentra sur une des barres à laquelle de nombreuses mains nues et non stériles se tenaient comme elles pouvaient et cela suffit à tuer son érection dans l'oeuf. Il soupira de soulagement.

Réalisant que Deidara l'avait sollicité, il marmonna une affirmation approximative, ce qui fit sourire son élève.

\- Vous êtes un peu agoraphobe, non ?

\- On peut dire ça...

\- Courage, c'est que dix minutes.

Sasori détourna le regard, mal-à-l'aise. Dix minutes dans ces conditions, c'était énorme. Il sentait déjà sa respiration se saccader.

\- Vous habitez dans le coin, hm ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui, je monte … deux stations avant la tienne.

\- Oh, on vit pas loin alors. Vous avez prévu quoi pour nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Un cours théorique, pour présenter le premier artiste qu'on va étudier. On va faire beaucoup de théorie aujourd'hui... et jeudi on passera à la pratique.

\- Sympa. Vous vous êtes préparé quoi à manger ?

Si au début Sasori était un peu dérouté par le caractère aléatoire de ses questions, il comprit vite que le but de Deidara était juste de détourner son attention. Ce fut efficace, car lorsque Sasori le réalisa, ils étaient déjà à la station du lycée.

\- A plus tard monsieur, dit Deidara avant de se détacher de lui et de s'éloigner.

Troublé, Sasori mit quelques instants à se décider à sortir du wagon et le jeune homme était déjà hors de vue. Il s'empressa de se diriger vers la sortie pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Son élève avait tout de suite compris son problème. Et surtout, il avait réussi à le calmer en un temps record. Deidara avait sur lui une influence qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui lui faisait un peu peur. Le jeune homme l'inquiétait … et le fascinait. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à intégrer qu'il s'agissait de son élève – ceci dit, il avait déjà du mal à se considérer comme un professeur donc ce n'était pas si étonnant.

Lorsque Sasori arriva en salle des professeurs, il salua son collègue Kakuzu qui était déjà confortablement assis avec un café. Après s'être lavé les mains, Sasori s'installa en face de lui et sortit son thermos de thé vert. Après quelques instants de silence confortable et de dégustation de boissons chaudes, le professeur de biologie prit la parole.

\- Alors, ce premier jour ?

Sasori réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

\- Déroutant.

\- En quel sens ? demanda calmement Kakuzu.

\- Disons que ... je cherche un peu mes repères en tant que professeur. De manière générale, je me sens capable de tenir la classe … mais il y a deux énergumènes qui me perturbent.

\- Hidan et Deidara, compléta Kakuzu d'un ton neutre.

Surpris par sa perspicacité, Sasori chercha ses mots avant de poursuivre.

\- Je n'ai pas eu énormément l'occasion de les côtoyer en cours étant donné que je les ai virés de à cause de leur retard. Mais ils m'ont tout deux semblé plutôt … forts de caractère.

\- C'est un euphémisme en ce qui les concerne, ricana son collègue. Hidan est un délinquant hyperactif atteint du syndrome de la Tourette. Il a passé plus d'un an en centre spécialisé pour délinquants à cause de son comportement agressif et dangereux, c'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours scolarisé aujourd'hui. Et Deidara est … un peu rebelle.

\- Sans blagues, grogna Sasori en repensant au look tapageur du jeune homme.

\- Non, vraiment, poursuivit Kakuzu. Aujourd'hui c'est sensiblement plus gérable mais au début du lycée il avait un tempérament vraiment explosif … au sens propre. En fin de collège, il a fait exploser un laboratoire de chimie parce qu'il avait un contentieux avec le professeur.

Le professeur de biologie sourit faiblement devant l'air choqué de son collègue.

\- Le laboratoire était vide, bien entendu. Deidara ne s'est même pas caché, il s'est dénoncé de lui même. Et quand ils l'ont emmené aux poste ils ont découvert qu'il était positif au dépistage de stupéfiants, donc ils l'ont envoyé directement dans un centre spécialisé où il a passé six mois – c'est là qu'il a rencontré Hidan. Il a repris les cours l'année d'après dans notre établissement.

\- Mais … comment un jeune de quinze ans a-t-il pu se procurer des explosifs ?

\- C'est là que ce garçon devient fascinant. Outre son talent discutable en art, c'est un véritable génie en physique et en chimie : il a intégralement fabriqué lui-même ses explosifs en dosant juste ce qu'il faut pour faire de gros dégâts dans le labo sans risquer de les étendre en-dehors. Sur le moment l'équipe a parlé d'un miracle mais au vu de ses capacités délirantes en sciences qu'on a pu constater dès sa première année de lycée, je pense que c'est lié à son génie.

\- Mais dans ce cas … qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique en art ?

\- Ah, là est tout le mystère. Raidô l'a supplié de poursuivre dans une filière scientifique mais Deidara l'a envoyé bouler.

\- C'est peut-être pas plus mal … imagine un peu ce qu'un cerveau comme lui pourrait faire comme dégâts avec les connaissances d'un ingénieur chimiste.

\- Peut-être... mais ça reste dommage. Des génies comme lui, ça ne court pas les rues. Enfin. Bon courage avec ces deux-là, soupira Kakuzu avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa classe.

Sasori resta là, pensif, et finit son thé. Il se leva pour se diriger vers sa salle et salua au passage ses collègues Kurenaï et Asuma, professeurs de littérature et de mathématiques. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la salle des terminales littéraires, le bruit s'atténua considérablement et il eut l'agréable surprise de constater que ses retardataires de la veille étaient dûment installés – et même au premier rang. Le jeune homme blond l'observa intensément avec un sourire en coin et Sasori évita son regard en se dirigeant vers son bureau – comment pouvait-il autant le captiver juste avec ses yeux ? Ses affaires sorties, à l'heure pile, il fit taire la salle d'un simple regard – en prenant soin d'esquiver celui de Deidara – et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir la même puissance silencieuse que son élève.

\- Bien. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous dispenser un cours théorique sur Gustave Courbet, peintre et sculpteur français : ses influences, son œuvre, son héritage. Vous serez priés de prendre des notes et d'être attentifs car je déteste me répéter. Pendant que je procède à l'appel, je vais demander à Deidara et Hidan de prendre une feuille et de rédiger une fiche d'identité selon le modèle que vous expliquera votre voisine – Konan, je crois. Mademoiselle, si leurs fiches ne sont pas conforme, vous aurez zéro au prochain TP.

Sasori regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux gominés mendier une feuille de papier autour de lui et soupira :

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la charité de prêter une feuille à votre camarade avant que je perde patience ?

\- C'est bon, hm, intervint Deidara en coupant sa feuille en deux pour en céder la moitié à Hidan.

\- Bien.

Le professeur procéda à l'appel mais fut à nouveau interrompu par Hidan.

\- Monsieur le professeur, est-ce qu'on doit dire la vraie vérité, dans votre questionnaire ? Parce que je veux pas que vous fassiez un rapport à mon psychiatre, putain...

Sasori soupira doucement pour se calmer, décidant de se montrer indulgent au regard des problèmes comportementaux de son élève – la patience n'était pas son fort, mais il savait à peu près dans quoi il s'engageait en se lançant dans l'enseignement.

\- Dans l'idéal, j'aimerais la vérité, ce sera plus facile pour travailler avec vous. Après... tant que vous ne confessez pas le viol d'un enfant, je n'ai pas à vous reporter à qui que ce soit, je ne suis pas la police.

Son élève ne sembla pas convaincu par cette réponse – ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Sasori. Après avoir ramassé les questionnaires retardataires, celui-ci commença son cours théorique en tâchant difficilement de concentrer son regard sur le fond de la classe, ce qui lui permit accessoirement de repérer et de faire sortir une jeune fille qui jouait sur son téléphone. Il intercepta également un petit mot qui véhiculait une information de la plus haute importance : Temari – la fille qui jouait sur son téléphone – avait rompu avec Hidan. Afin de remettre les pendules à l'heure concernant son opinion sur les distractions pendant son cours, il lut le message à voix haute et claire mais cela ne déstabilisa pas le moins du monde Hidan qui ne perdit pas cette occasion de faire savoir à toute la classe qu'il était libre et ouvert à toute proposition (ce qui se traduisait mot à mot par : « Eh ouais, je suis libre ! A moi le festival de la touffe ! », faisant beaucoup rire ses camarades et particulièrement Deidara qui lança à son professeur un regard très intense.) Sasori dut lutter pour d'une part, fermer les yeux sur la spontanéité de son élève aux cheveux gris (« Gilles de la Tourette, » se répétait-il intérieurement pour se calmer, « C'est à cause de la Tourette, juste la Tourette... »), d'autre part promener son regard pour éviter celui de Deidara qui ne s'était pratiquement pas détourné de Sasori de tout le cours, et ce même en prenant sérieusement des notes.

Au terme des deux heures de cours qui s'achevèrent sans encombre, Sasori remballa ses affaires et profita de la récréation pour faire une pause en salle des professeurs. Il chercha son collègue de biologie mais ne le trouva pas. En revanche, un homme énergique tout de vert vêtu surgit devant lui et manqua de le bousculer en lui tendant une main déterminée, que Sasori serra à contrecoeur tout en dirigeant toutes ses pensées vers le gel hydro-alcoolique qu'il allait utiliser une fois l'homme parti.

\- Bonjour, jeune nouveau ! (Pourquoi le prenait-on toujours pour un gosse ? Cet homme était même probablement plus jeune que lui!) Je suis Maito Gai, professeur d'éducation physique et sportive ! Quel est ton nom ?

\- Euh... Sasori, j'enseigne l'art –

\- Merveilleux ! Poursuivit l'énergumène en agitant leurs mains jointes. Il n'y a rien de plus fougueux que l'énergie créatrice d'un artiste dans la fleur de l'âge ! (Quelle fleur ? Sasori l'avait dépassée depuis un bon moment...) Tu produis tes propres œuvres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, je – (ayant horreur d'être coupé mais ne s'en formalisant pas de peur de rallonger l'échange plus que nécessaire, Sasori prit son mal en patience.)

\- Sublime ! Continue comme ça, petit gars ! Je dois t'abandonner car avant d'aller à la rencontre de mes adorables petits disciples, je me dois de faire quatre cent pompes ! Bonne journée !

Sasori était tellement perplexe que ses manies attendirent patiemment qu'il ait fini de suivre du regard 'Maito Gai' le temps qu'il sorte avant de refaire surface. Il dégaina de son sac un flacon de gel désinfectant et se frictionna énergiquement les mains.

\- Un peu oppressant, hein ? Commenta une voix à côté de lui.

Sasori sursauta et reconnut Kakashi Hatake, responsable des terminales, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- C'est un brave type – quoiqu'un peu singulier, je te l'accorde.

\- Singulier ? Doux euphémisme, Kakashi, s'esclaffa Asuma en se joignant à eux en compagnie de Kurenaï. Mais je dois reconnaître que c'est un brave type. Tout va bien avec tes élèves, Sasori ?

\- J'ai quelques rebelles, mais pour le moment je m'en sors pas trop mal avec eux.

\- C'est déjà ça, commenta Kurenaï avec douceur. D'autant plus que tu as Hidan et Deidara avec les terminales spécialité Arts. Ils ne te mènent pas trop la vie dure ?

\- Non, même si j'avoue que Hidan est un peu pénible à contenir...

\- Hidan ? S'étonna Asuma. Je suis étonné que ce ne soit pas Deidara qui soit ingérable.

\- Deidara ? (Sasori fronça les sourcils.) Non, il est très calme. C'est surtout les interventions de Hidan qui me perturbent.

 _Et les regards pénétrants de Deidara qui me mettent en difficulté,_ compléta-t-il intérieurement. Ses trois collègues semblaient particulièrement stupéfaits.

\- Deidara ne t'a pas fait le coup du pétard sur le bureau ?

\- Ni la bombe de peinture

\- Il ne s'est pas encore mis debout sur la table pour danser en braillant des chansons paillardes ?

\- C'est déjà le deuxième jour, pourtant...

\- Hier, il a entamé un strip-tease dans ma classe, ajouta sombrement Asuma.

 _Quoi ?_ Sasori blêmit. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet élève ? Je croyais que c'était fini, sa période de délinquance !_

\- Ce doit être parce que tu es un nouveau, conclut Asuma. Et puis peut-être qu'il fait une exception avec l'art parce qu'il aime particulièrement ça ?

Ses collègues acquiescèrent. Sasori s'interrogea.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien... dans tous les autres cours, Deidara est réellement un problème ?

Ils hochèrent vigoureusement la tête de concert. Sasori était confus. Son élève avait-il décidé de se tenir tranquille pendant ses cours ou cela cachait-il quelque chose ?

Peut-être attendait-il le moment opportun pour jouer des tours à son professeur.

Sur ces pensées, Sasori prit congé de ses collègues pour rejoindre l'aile des collégiens.

Son expérience chez les troisièmes lui apprit plusieurs choses : à quinze ans, on est bête à quinze ans, on est bruyant à quinze ans, on est obsédés par le sexe surtout, à quinze ans, on méprise l'art. S'il avait cru qu'il ferait face à un véritable défi en enseignant les subtilités de la disciplines à une classe de fin de lycée, ce n'était rien – absolument _rien_ – comparé au véritable combat qu'il avait du mener pour, à défaut de les sensibiliser, maîtriser ses élèves du collège. Apparemment, le professeur dont Sasori avait pris la place – après que celui-ci soit tombé en dépression – avait pour habitude (certainement dans un soucis de bonne entente avec ses élèves après avoir épuisé toute son énergie et ses ressources) de laisser les élèves attraper les matériaux qu'ils voulaient, faire le bruit qu'il voulaient, l'humilier comme ils voulaient, faire – concrètement – ce qu'ils voulaient et rester derrière pour rattraper les dégâts (dégâts partiellement rattrapés au vu des différentes tâches de peinture et de coups sur les murs et au plafond.)

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, en rentrant, Sasori put remercier mille fois son ange gardien de lui avoir permis d'esquiver l'effaceur plein de craies qui lui était tombé dessus en ouvrant la porte – au grand dam d'un jeune homme blond particulièrement survolté qui semblait être l'instigateur de la farce – et découvrit avec horreur les élèves déjà prêts à s'adonner à des combats d'escrime avec des pinceaux pleins de peinture. Peinant à retrouver ses esprits devant tant de chahut et de manque de considération pour l'art, Sasori avait du sortir un certain nombre d'élèves de cours avec des promesses de retenue et en menacer presque tous les autres d'en faire autant pour avoir le calme.

A choisir, il préférait mille fois ses lycées, avec ou sans les interventions intempestives de Hidan – et l'attitude perturbante de Deidara. Sans hésiter : mille fois.

Ses deux seules périodes de cours étant concentrées dans la matinée, Sasori rentra chez lui pour manger, exténué. Il sortit du frigo le tupperware contenant les ingrédients destinés à son repas et commença à préparer. Cela lui prit environ une demie-heure de découper les courgettes déjà épluchées en morceaux réguliers, de tailler les aiguillettes de dinde en morceaux minces et de passer le tout à la poêle. Le professeur déjeuna devant son ordinateur avec un reportage sur un célèbre architecte espagnol trouvé sur internet. Après quoi, une fois sa vaisselle faite, essuyée et rangée – une activité qui avait le don de le canaliser et de l'apaiser – il s'installa dans son canapé avec les fiches personnelles de ses élèves et sortit celles de Hidan et Deidara. Il commença par le jeune homme aux cheveux gominés.

 _NOM : OTSUGE_

 _PRENOM : Hidan_

 _AGE : 22 piges_

 _LOISIRS ET PASSIONS : culte de Jashin (loué soit son nom), combats de rue, films gores_

 _POURQUOI JE SUIS LA : concrètement, pour être avec Dei-Dei ici présent, sinon j'aurais arrêté l'école_

 _QU'EST CE QUE J'ATTENDS DE CE COURS : une bonne note serait cool_

 _OBJETS/THEMES QUI M'INSPIRENT : les runes anciennes, le sang, la guerre, la violence, les armes blanches_

 _SUPPORT DE PREDILECTION : la peau (longue vie au body art!)_

Le visage de Sasori s'était sensiblement décomposé à la lecture de cette fiche : si Kakuzu ne lui avait pas parlé des problèmes comportementaux de Hidan, le professeur aurait cru avoir affaire à un dangereux psychopathe. Toutefois, ceci ne l'alarma pas outre-mesure – après tout, le garçon avait bien quitté la maison de correction, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait au contraire hâte de découvrir les œuvres de Hidan : le morbide avait son esthétique propre et Sasori savait l'apprécier – la plupart de ses propres sculptures artistiques étaient souvent perçues comme morbides.

Concernant le reste de ses déclarations... Sasori était mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Ce garçon était manifestement affilé à une secte quelconque et semblait à première vue n'avoir rien de particulier à faire dans un lycée. Le professeur se demandait bien ce que Hidan pouvait avoir en commun avec Deidara – il se reprit mentalement : la rebelle-attitude, évidemment.

\- Une bonne note, hein ? Tout dépendra de toi, gamin.

Il passa ensuite à l'autre fiche qu'il avait collectée ce matin.

 _NOM : IWA_

 _PRENOM : Deidara_

 _AGE : 19 ans._

 _LOISIRS ET PASSIONS : La sculpture, la musique._

 _POURQUOI UNE SPE ARTS : Parce que j'aime ça._

 _QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS DE CE COURS : Faire connaissance avec vous, car vous m'intriguez (vous vouliez la vérité, non?)_

 _LES OBJETS/THEMES QUI M'INSPIRENT : Tout ce qui est coloré, bruyant, éphémère, qui pétrifie de ravissement (qui me ressemble, en somme.) Et j'aime mieux sculpter des animaux, surtout des oiseaux._

 _MON SUPPORT DE PREDILECTION : Sans hésitation, l'argile._

 _PS : Je sais que vous avez de légers problèmes socialement handicapants et j'aimerais vous aider – de manière totalement intègre et désintéressée. Je veux juste apprendre à vous connaître. Mon numéro est le …_

Sasori n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le culot de ce gamin dépassait l'entendement.

De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler de ses petites manies ? Au nom de quoi estimait-il que Sasori souhaitait s'en débarrasser ? Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire prétendre qu'il y pouvait quelque chose ?

A cela, Sasori pouvait trouver une réponse : le jeune homme le fascinait, et son emprise sur lui était considérable. Il en était conscient – et malheureusement, Deidara aussi. Et au regard de cela... peut-être – peut-être, effectivement – que ce garçon y pouvait quelque chose. Ce qui s'était passé ce matin dans le bus …

Mais pourquoi diable Sasori aurait-il besoin de son aide, d'abord ? Quel gamin insolent et prétentieux !

De colère et de frustration, il balança les fiches qui volèrent à travers la pièce – et regretta très vite son geste au vu du malaise qui le poussa incessamment à toutes les ramasser, le faisant sensiblement hésiter avant de ranger la fiche de Deidara avec les autres dans une pochette appropriée.


	3. Hypnotize

_Re ! Je sais, ma bonne résolution de publier une fois par mois n'aura pas duré longtemps... mais je compte m'y remettre sérieusement, je vous assure ! J'ai d'ailleurs le souvenir d'une review qui disait que ça valait le coup d'attendre un peu plus si c'était pour un chapitre de bonne qualité ... (Espérons que ce chapitre sera digne de l'attente !)_

 _En parlant de reviews, un grand merci accompagné d'une courbette disgracieuse à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter, d'autant que ce sont toutes de très charmantes reviews qui me vont droit au coeur et me donnent envie de faire de mon mieux pour continuer cette fic !_

 _Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le premier chapitre, de même qu'à ceux qui la découvrent avec cette update. Bonne lecture !_

 _Titre: Hypnotize - System of a Down (sans trop de rapport, j'avoue que je manquais d'inspirationpour le titre...)_

* * *

 **Hypnotize**

Sasori n'avait aucun cours le mercredi, il en profita donc pour faire ses courses alimentaires en ligne ainsi qu'un peu de ménage. Après quoi il erra sur internet pour s'inspirer de documentaires artistiques en quête d'un sujet pratique à donner à ses lycéens. Cela l'occupa une bonne partie de sa journée qu'il acheva en sculptant.

Le jeudi, il n'avait cours que l'après-midi : d'abord avec ses lycéens, puis un cours avec des quatrièmes. Sasori fut soulagé de voir le métro relativement vide lorsqu'il arriva sur le quai et trouva même une place assise où il n'était pas collé à quelqu'un. Son trajet fut particulièrement calme et – à sa grande surprise – presque ennuyeux. Il effleura son esprit que c'était peut-être du à l'absence d'un certain élève blond et il chassa immédiatement cette idée avec irritation.

Le professeur découvrit avec stupeur que l'ambiance générale de la classe à son arrivée était très différente de celle des cours du matin. Les élèves étaient presque tous déjà présents, avachis sur leurs chaises, certains la tête posée sur leurs bras croisés. Sasori attribua cela à la phase de digestion et fut ravi de ne pas avoir à lutter pour obtenir le calme. Il dut cependant hausser un peu le ton pour que certains se réveillent. Hidan et Deidara n'étaient pas de ceux-là : le premier discutait bruyamment avec sa voisine Kônan et le second ne quittait pas Sasori des yeux. Le professeur détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la liste des élèves.

\- Aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il après l'appel, nous allons aborder le premier devoir pratique que je vais vous demander.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie avec un peu d'enthousiasme, et Sasori fut rassuré de constater qu'il y avait quand même dans cette classe quelques personnes qui semblaient réellement apprécier l'art.

\- Mon but ici n'est pas de vous évaluer au regard de vos exigences scolaires mais d'avoir un aperçu de votre style, de vos compétences. Vous ne serez pas notés mais ne rien rendre équivaudra à un zéro dans la moyenne et un excellent travail pourra éventuellement aboutir à des points bonus sur le prochain devoir théorique. Les consignes sont très simples. Sur le support de votre choix, vous m'exprimez une identité nationale, ethnique, communautaire... comme vous voulez, quelque chose qui se rattache à vous ou qui vous parle.

Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à chuchoter avec excitation et Sasori n'éprouva pas le besoin de les faire taire, amusé de les voir aussi emballés.

\- Monsieur, dites, l'interpella Hidan sans s'encombrer à lever la main, est-ce qu'une fête populaire ça compte ?

\- Absolument. Tout ce que je veux c'est un objet d'art qui exprime quelque chose, et pas juste un bel objet pour un bel objet. Compris ?

L'élève afficha un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers son voisin.

\- Dei-Dei, tu sais à quoi je pense ?

\- Oh, oui.

Une main se leva sagement et Sasori plongea à contrecoeur son regard dans celui de Deidara.

\- Oui, Deidara ?

\- Est-ce que vous nous ferez aussi ce travail ? Vous savez, pour qu'on apprenne à vous connaître...

Il y vit là une référence pas si subtile au message que Deidara avait laissé sur sa fiche quelques jours plus tôt. Il était sur le point de refuser lorsqu'une élève surenchérit :

\- Oh oui monsieur, s'il vous plaît, montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire !

Sasori hésita : il n'avait pas soumis son travail à la critique depuis la fin de ses études – ce qu'il vendait par correspondance ne comptait pas – et il se sentait soudain très exposé. Il était sur le point de refuser mais un aperçu du sourire espiègle de Deidara suffit à l'ébranler.

\- On verra, finit-il par céder, un peu moins affirmé qu'au début du cours.

Il se racla la gorge pour se recentrer.

\- Je disais donc que durant cette séance, vous allez pouvoir commencer à concevoir vos travaux, faire des croquis, échanger à voix basse. Des feuilles et des crayons sont à votre disposition et vous avez toute la séance. Venez me voir si vous avez des questions.

Sur ce, Sasori retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et regarda ses élèves aller se servir dans le placard de matériel, changer de place, s'échanger des crayons. Il trouva étrangement touchant de voir tous ces jeunes gens habituellement peu impliqués dans les études s'affairer à ébaucher des brouillons.

Enfin... pas tous. Quelques-uns fixaient leur feuille d'un air désabusé ou dormaient carrément sur la table. Hidan plaisantait allègrement avec Deidara qui crayonnait distraitement sur sa feuille.

Sasori en profita pour s'avancer dans de la paperasse administrative – il détestait prendre du retard – mais au bout d'une demie-heure que Hidan n'avait toujours pas changé d'attitude et n'avait devant lui ni, il décida d'aller le recadrer. Irrité, il s'approcha du duo comique en évitant soigneusement de regarder vers Deidara.

\- Otsuge, vous n'avez rien à préparer ?

Le jeune homme lui adressa un large sourire, visiblement très content de lui.

\- Non monsieur, j'ai pas de matériel adapté. Mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va déchirer !

\- Et vous n'avez pas besoin de faire de brouillon ?

\- Nah, j'ai tout dans la tête et de toute façon je suis une brelle avec un crayon, ça sert à rien que j'essaye.

Sasori était perplexe. Toute œuvre pouvait mériter un brouillon, lui-même en faisait régulièrement avant de s'attaquer au bois.

\- Soit. Le résultat a intérêt à être travaillé et appliqué.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur.

En partant, Sasori jeta un œil à la feuille sur laquelle Deidara crayonnait depuis tout à l'heure. Il distingua plusieurs esquisses d'animaux et de... crânes ? Le professeur ne put se retenir de hausser un sourcil surpris. Des yeux bleus lui lancèrent un regard énigmatique et Sasori se détourna rapidement pour retourner à son bureau.

Il tenta de se changer les idées en se remettant à l'oeuvre – Deidara avait définitivement un regard très troublant – et alors que Sasori avait réussi à se jeter corps et âme dans sa paperasse, il fut interrompu par un élève qui attira son attention sur un croquis... d'animaux et de crânes. Il leva à contrecoeur les yeux vers Deidara.

\- Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ? Lui demanda-t-il à voix basse en ayant l'air de lui demander des conseils sur ses dessins.

Sasori s'éclaircit la gorge en feignant de s'intéresser à son dessin, ce qui était de toute manière plus facile que de le regarder dans les yeux.

Pas vraiment, car je ne vois pas du tout en quoi tu pourrais m'aider.

\- Ah oui ? Moi je vois très bien, rétorqua Deidara d'un air de défi qui semblait presque... espiègle.

\- Moi pas. D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas de quels problèmes tu parles.

Sasori eut l'idée brave mais stupide d'affronter le regard de Deidara et frissonna devant le sourire confiant du jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que moi, j'ai remarqué que vous apportiez tous vos repas dans vos tupperwares, que vous les mangiez avec vos propres couverts et que vous vous laviez les mains pratiquement toutes les heures. Et là où je pense que c'est un peu plus handicapant, c'est que vous êtes terrifié dans les transports et dans les couloirs de l'école entre les sonneries – j'ai bien observé que vous preniez vraiment beaucoup de temps pour ranger méticuleusement vos affaires à la fin du cours alors que vous semblez si ponctuel et si impatient.

Devant un tel discours, Sasori ne savait plus trop s'il devait s'énerver, se cacher ou fondre en larmes. Par défaut, il décida de garder son calme et de se défendre comme il pouvait.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup observé, j'ai l'impression.

\- Vous m'intéressez beaucoup, répondit tout naturellement son élève.

A ce point-là, Sasori ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche et la refermer bêtement en essayant de déterminer s'il pouvait y avoir dans un tel contexte une explication rationnelle qui permettrait à cette déclaration de ne _pas_ être tendancieuse. Devant son silence perplexe, Deidara poursuivit :

\- Ecoutez. Je ne vous propose rien de professionnellement compromettant. Je veux juste essayer de vous émanciper de vos obsessions pour vous donner une chance d'avoir une vie sociale et professionnelle à peu près normale.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu as le pouvoir d'accomplir ça ?

\- En tout cas, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Sasori resta pensif. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Deidara n'avait pas tort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Samedi, répondit-il. Vous et moi, on sort se balader. C'est bon pour vous ?

S'assurant qu'il était trop tard pour reculer, le professeur acquiesça sans grande conviction – ce qui fut loin d'attaquer l'enthousiasme de Deidara dont le regard avait désormais un air de malice.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas. Vous avez gardé mon numéro ?

\- Oui. Je veux dire, ton numéro est sur ta fiche, et je l'ai gardée – ta fiche … poursuivit-il, visiblement confus – pourquoi ce gamin le mettait-il aussi mal-à-l'aise ?

\- Alors j'attends de vos nouvelles ce soir. Bonne journée, monsieur.

Sur un dernier sourire espiègle, Deidara regagna sa place à côté de Hidan qui sollicita immédiatement son avis sur le débat visiblement animé qu'il avait avec sa voisine Kônan.

Sasori baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses papiers pour fixer les mots sans les voir.

Venait-il vraiment d'accepter une sortie extra-scolaire – et résolument extra-professionnelle – avec l'un de ses élèves ? Bien que n'enseignant que depuis peu, Sasori avait conscience que ce n'était pas vraiment la définition appropriée d'une relation d'ascendant professoral normale. Il aurait du refuser, il le savait, mais après tout, qu'avait-il à y perdre ? Son travail, certes mais après tout Deidara était majeur, et Sasori avait parfaitement conscience des limites à ne pas dépasser. De plus, même si Sasori trouvait l'idée risible … et si Deidara était réellement capable de changer sa vie ? Sasori s'interrompit un instant pour contempler la vie qu'il pourrait avoir si ce gamin était réellement capable d'un tel prodige.

Des sorties au musées. Des repas au restaurant. Des voyages, peut-être. Des amis – des rencards ? Si Sasori n'avait jamais été dans sa vie un grand coureur et qu'il s'en était passé pendant un long moment, il ne pouvait nier qu'à défaut de lui manquer, le sexe était devenu un tel étranger qu'il se demandait parfois avec crainte et fascination à quoi ressemblerait le contact et la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien. Lui qui déjà répugnait à subvenir à ses propres besoins physiques et ne se l'autorisait que dans la douche …

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la période retentit et Sasori sursauta, son regard tombant alors sur Deidara qui remballait ses affaires, et l'association fortuite entre ses considérations précédentes et le jeune homme l'envahit d'un profond malaise. Il observa celui-ci quitter la classe avec Hidan et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Le midi était particulièrement pénible pour Sasori : le micro-ondes de la salle des professeurs étant hors-service depuis la rentrée, il devait passer par la cafétéria pour réchauffer son plat – cafétéria perpétuellement bruyante et surtout pleine de monde. L'artiste tenta d'échapper au flux des bousculades en se calant entre le micro-onde et la fontaine à eau. Il soupira de soulagement en retrouvant un très relatif sentiment de sécurité, quelque peu mitigé par un certain malaise lié à l'hygiène douteuse de son refuge.

\- Vous vous cachez ?

Bon sang, mais est-ce que ce garçon le suivait ? Il lui semblait qu'à n'importe quel moment de la journée, il devait s'attendre à tomber sur lui, même en dehors de la classe... et Sasori était certain que ce n'était le cas avec aucun autre élève. Loi de Murphy ?

\- J'attends mon plat, répondit-il inutilement à Deidara.

\- Je vois ça, rétorqua son élève en remplissant sa carafe. Ne vous en faites pas, poursuivit-il. Quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, vous serez très loin de redouter le contact physique.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme reprit sa carafe et prit congé avec un ultime clin d'oeil, abandonnant là un professeur à la fois embarrassé, perplexe et confus.


End file.
